


The Game Played Right

by PoisonAbstract



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foot Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Oral, Other, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonAbstract/pseuds/PoisonAbstract
Summary: Marnie has opened up a daycare center specializing in the Dark Type. When an exasperated trainer drops off a very naught Zoroark, Marnie wonders if she bit off more than she can chewDub conAnonymous Cmmission
Kudos: 29





	The Game Played Right

Becoming the gym leader of Spikemuth wasn’t exactly a dream of hers. True, she did get the strongest challengers, hers usually being among the last gyms fought before the League, but due to this, Marnie was bored quite often. Not enough trainers were powerful enough to even attempt a battle, and that was if they even found the dank town where the gym was located to begin with. Therefore, Marnie needed to find a way to spend her time, one can only train their own Pokemon so much before the depression and boredom set in. When faced with this obstacle, she forced her brother to help pay for an official Spikemuth daycare and training center specializing in the dark type. It was Marnie’s specialty after all, and once the new facility was completed right next to the gym, the pink-clad leader wasted no time throwing herself in making sure that Galar’s evil sounding Pokemon were the strongest around. It was something she could do with Piers, she reasoned, and the extra money that would come in would help out the entire town, a win-win situation. With that in mind, she told the trainers that challenged her as well as whoever reported the news that she was open for business. A daycare job started slow, though once Marnie got the hang of feeding times and how to treat each Pokemon, requests came flooding in at times, only stopping for the winter and rainy seasons.

A few weeks of working at her new daycare made Marnie feel cocky. She figured as though she could turn the meanest Liepard and turn them into an overly large house cat. A couple of sessions with Marnie could convince the smelliest Skuntank into taking regular baths. Those that bothered to find the daycare were impressed to say the least, praising Marnie almost as though they were members of Team Yell themselves. Marnie took this with stride, taking on tougher opponents such as making angry Tyranitar stop spewing sand and ruining rooms when they weren’t fed on time. While Marnie was awkward making small talk with strangers when they dropped off their misbehaving beasts, she was a shining gem when treating their Pokemon. Once a few months had passed, no one in Galar that raised dark type Pokemon could argue that there was anyone better at it than Marnie. Piers also helped with the critters, but was mostly relegated to cleaning up messes and making sure the more-behaved Pokemon were entertained. It got to the point that trainers from other regions that were doing a tour would also occasionally drop off their unruly beasts for Marnie to control.

One late afternoon right before the center was about to close its doors to the public, a trainer, covered in the downpour outside rushed and went right to the desk, dripping all over the floors. Marnie was there doing that day’s paperwork since Piers took time off to “explore the lands”, so she slightly scowled at the soaked boy in front of her. 

Not even attempting a smile Marnie curtly asked, “Yes, How can I help you?”

The boy, panting as though he ran a marathon replied, “You take care of dark Pokemon right? Here take this and make him not as…”

“Not as what” Marnie asked, head tilted at the pause in the boy’s sentence. 

“Well, you’ll see. He will like you. Especially if you train in that.” He raised his hands toward Marnie’s pink dress and leather jacket.

Marine was unperturbed. “It’ll cost more if it is really wild.”

The trainer, relieved that it wasn’t a complete no, “That’s fine just, here take his ball and this” he says thrusting a Luxury ball and a bag of money, filled to the point that it would last Marnie’s charges for weeks. “That should do it. It's a Zoroark so watch out. Needs a serious change in obedience. Listens to nothing. Oh, my name is Storm. Bye.”

Storm filled out the paperwork as quickly as humanly possible, bowed awkwardly at a staring Marnie, and rushed out, quick as his name he was gone, leaving a fat stack of cash, a Pokemon Marnie had never seen, and puddles on her floor. Grabbing a mop, Marnie grumbled to herself that the next time she sees that trainer she’s going to make sure he cleans his own messes. “Of course my brother leaves when weird stuff happens. What the heck is a Zoroark anyways? It’s not native here. Well as long as it fits my criteria it can't be that bad.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marnie’s daycare wasn’t as full as usual. Whenever the rainy season happened in Galar, most trainers wouldn’t risk being soaked to leave their pokemon just anywhere. Only Marnie’s personal team and some of the longstays were around, those that were either hurt or abandoned and they stayed in their own corner out of choice. Her own Pokemon were off battling each other playfully or taking turns trying their best to keep everything cleaned. So when Marnie released Zoroark out of its ball, she was basically alone. Her first thought upon seeing the fox was “Oh yeah, this is definitely a dark type. Seems strong too, with those sharp red claws and nimble body.”

The Zoroark sniffed around, acclimating to its new location. He shook his long mane of crimson fur as he looked around, a mischievous smile on its face as he noticed the petite woman in front of him. The Zoroark reached for Marnie, who had to quickly dodge out of the way, used to how some Pokemon like to challenge who they believe the leader is. This Zoroark was too fast however, and rushed to Marnie’s face and gave a quick leak on her left cheek. Marnie, slightly stunned, pushed the giggling Pokemon away, wiping her face off with the sleeve of her jacket. “None of that now.” she scolded the naughty fox. “You are under my watch, so you better shape up quickly.”

The dark lupine just laughed at Marnie, who was trying her best not to get angry. “It's just new here,” She thought, “I’ve dealt with worse Pokemon before. This will be like when I got that Scraggy to apologize for stealing.”

Turning to the Zoroark who was on all fours smelling about the gym and making sure that he was alone, Marnie went, “Okay get over here. Your trainer said that you’ve been acting up. I will be fixing th-”

Marnie stuttered out in surprise as Zoroark tried to go underneath her dress and gave her lower legs a quick lick, its rough tongue leaving just a bit of drool dripping off of Marnie.

“Wha-What do you think you’re doing?” Shouted Marnie, wiping her legs off, giving a scampering Zoroark a nice glimpse of her ass hidden at the edges of her dress. “You are a very bad boy. I can see it’s gonna take some time to fix you !”

Laughing at Marnie’s dismay towards his actions, Zoroark danced around a little, not sorry in the least. 

“Ugh,” Marnie complained in her head, “This ones gonna take a lot of work here.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marnie tried her best, she really did. However, this Zoroark was more than willing to be a complete asshole at the worst moments. Whenever Marnie had to heft a bag of food to feed the others, Zoroark would lightly trace a finger down the trainer’s back, causing her to trip and spill edibles everywhere. He would follow Marnie to the bathroom, hiding in the shadows until she sat down, almost making Marnie pee herself in fright multiple times. Zoroark seemed to have a fascination with Marnie’s supple legs, staring lewdly every time she picked something from the ground, probably something that he knocked over on purpose. The evil Pokemon would also pounce on Marnie in the middle of training others, defeating the purpose as he licked Marnie’s cheeks to get a reaction out of the exasperated trainer. For Marnie never had this much of a hill to climb when training Pokemon. Zoroark was unrepentant, and when Marnie eventually broke, almost in tears after a particularly rough afternoon, she found that the owner of Zoroark had written down a false number. “Oh god, she muttered softly, “I’m stuck with this beast forever aren’t I?”

When the realization finally hit her, she marched up to the Zoroark and demanded that they speak alone. A weird request since Pokemon can’t talk, but Marnie was beyond thinking critically. Almost dragging the lupine to a bare room in the back she shouted, “Why are you like this? Do ya like seeing me mad or somethin’?” 

Zoroark, true to his nature, did not seem to care that it was getting screamed at, used to the noise. He instead, tried to push Marnie down, a bulge finally showing what the beast really wanted. It had gotten semi-hard with Marnie before, but the shock of being touched at random made her not notice that Zoroark was packing heat. Marnie had never really had to deal with Pokemon having sexual thoughts, her training making most horny Pokemon too exhausted to get it up. Since Zoroark never bothered to listen to anything that she said, he was all too ready to take control, and he got harder as the wide-eyed Marnie was backed to a corner. She knew that Zoroark wanted her body, that she was attractive to the Pokemon, but this was something that she was not prepared for. One of her classmates had told her about having sex with their Pokemon, and the story had made Marnie disgusted. She believed that no one should attack a Pokemon in that way, but the Zoroark in front of her clearly believed otherwise. “Shit,” Marnie contemplated, “He’s not gonna let me go if I don’t do this. I just won’t say anything and beat up that trainer when I see him next.”

To the Zoroark she asked, “Is that because of me?” as Zoroark had made her sit down, his cock aching near her face. “Shouldn’t you do this with somethin’ your type? Humans and Pokemon aren’t meant to, ya know…”

Her voice trailed off as Zoroark grabbed one of her arms and had her grasp his red cock, its length surprising the gym leader. Marnie had barely ever seen a cock, much less hold one, and the shock of it had her stunned, not knowing what to think besides to grip down on it. Zoroark grinned and started to thrust in her grasp, the friction of it making his cock grow to its full impressive length. Zoroark started to growl, and Marnie flinched. He made Marnie grasp his dick with both hands, and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to get away from this.

“Fine,” Marnie hushed out, eyes squarely staring at the head of Zoroarks fat cock, not able to be covered with both hands, “If I get ya off, will you behave?”

The Zoroark yapped at Marnie and started thrusting faster, which Marnie took as a sign of approval. She tentatively moved her hands up and down Zoroark’s shaft, her clumsiness only making the Zoroark happier as he went along with the rough hand job. Marnie to her credit, was slowly acclimating to the ruby shaft in her hand, and when she felt the pulsating cock start to rumble deep down she knew he was about to spurt. Zoroark did too, and before Marnie could pull away, he grabbed her head, howled, and started to blow thick streams of semen across Marnie’s cheeks, the amount of which covered her neck and parts of her dress as well. Zoroark, clearly built up, yipped at each pulse that hit Marnie, leaving the trainer a mess of cum all along the left side of her body.

When Marnie felt the ropes of spunk hit her, she started to moan subconsciously. The thickness and smell was unexpected to the virgin Marnie, and she couldn’t tell how to feel besides slightly disgusted over the whole ordeal. Zoroark on the other hand, was more than pleased, making small chuckles come out of his mouth as he stared at the woman he just marked. Marnie wanted out of this situation as fast as possible, so when she tried to get away from the still hard cock, she cried out as the Zoroark had gone to her legs and unceremoniously ripped off her boots and white socks. In fact, Marnie could barely move as the Zoroark started to lick all over her toes, sucking on each pink nail individually. He yanked up a little so that Marnie was laying flat on her back to get better access to her delicate members. As his flicking tongue went for each crack in between her foot digits, Marnie’s body started to shiver. She shouldn’t be enjoying this, she knew deep down, but the Zoroark’s motions made her body give in to the pleasure. Marnie subjected herself as her bare feet were starting to become a bright crimson as the Zoroark sucked as much as he could. Once he switched from Marnie’s feet to her thighs, they were wet with saliva, more than she could think possible. He kissed along each upper leg, leaving marks with his teeth, making Marnie almost involuntarily cum as he reached her inner folds, covered by her matching pink panties. Her legs were almost as wet as her feet by the time Zoroark was done, his saliva built up and made Marnie’s legs shiny with the spit. Zoroark howled in success, knowing that he had the surprised leader right where he wanted her. 

However, instead of doing what Marnie expected and taking them off of her with his fangs, Zoroark instead pulled back and positioned his ever engorged member in between Marnie’s delicate toes. He looked deep into Marnie’s green eyes and yipped repeatedly at her. Marnie at this point had sat up a little bit, her back again on the wall, but when Zoroark had moved her toes, Marnie’s legs were spread out, her dress riding up and showing her pretty undies. Her toes slid along Zoroarks cock, reaching down to the base as his claws moved them up and down leisurely, enjoying the pressure. Marnie barely knew what was going on, but realized that Zoroark was not quite done with her as Marnie wanted. Instead she found out that her toes were making Zoroark even more pleased than the hand job, and because her feet were soaked, they were able to slide along Zoroark’s fat rod better than her fingers could. The touch of her toes had made Zoroark start to precum, its slipperiness adding to her feet sliding along. Her small toes stroked everywhere they could, one lightly brushing Zoroark’s underside while the other one played with his cock’s throbbing head. Zoroark was extremely loud every time Marnie completed a pass on his cock, yelping and his breathing was heavy. Marnie, still slightly disturbed, was now finally getting into the depraved action. She moved her toes along at a brisk pace, finding the rhythm that made Zoroark moan deeply in pleasure, so much so that his buildup was going to happen. Her inexperienced feet were getting a workout in, wanting to hurry this up so that they could leave. Each toes danced along his rigged dick, having the time of their lives, much to a disgusted Marnie, who was slowly but surely getting into the fact that she was making a Pokemon pant from stroking its delicious cock with her feet alone. 

This time instead of trying to coat Marnie’s face in his cum, Zoroark forced Marnie’s mouth to touch his cock’s head, her body bent forward, her body bent unnaturally. Marnie opened her mouth to protest, but the moment her lips parted, Zoroark pushed his cock in her mouth, and Marnie’s eyes opened in shock and terror. She could only fit the head in due to her position, but the feel of Marnie’s feet and her trembling lips was enough to get Zoroark to ejaculate again, this time with even more force than expected. The first spurt of jizz filled Marnie’s mouth letting the spunk drip from her lips. The second was towards her dress, getting the hem covered. The final shot was Zoroark’s favorite. Knowing in the split second what was going to happen, he tightly grabbed Marnie’s swollen feet and aimed, getting the final globs of semen in between each of Marnie’s phalanges. Seeing the drips of cum that fell from Marnie’s toes and lips, Zoroark was pleased with himself. 

Marnie, dizzy front what happened, swallowed instinctively, the bitter cum going down her throat. Marnie was flabbergasted at what she allowed to happen. Never before had she been treated like a random Pokemon’s plaything. She was supposed to be the leader darn it, how could she let a beast ravage her? What made Marnie freak out the most however, was the fact that she kind of enjoyed it. Not so much being physically forced , as she didn’t like the pain, but the feeling of not being in control had Marnie start to become moist in her sensitive parts. “Oh god!” She pondered, “Am I gonna get addicted to this? No! I got to stop now before it's too late. He’s already cum twice, he can’t have much more left!” 

Marnie got up, as Zoroark let her go after his last ejaculation. Her feet her covered in spunk, to which she made a face at. “Listen,” she muttered, trying to sound more in charge than she really felt, “We are done. No more of this nonsense okay? You've had your fun, but find a Pokemon to cum all over instead of me.”

The Zoroark looked satisfied, Marnie figured, and she walked away from him, trying to get his pokeball and have him wait while she figured out her next move. Having a Pokemon jizz all over Marnie was an experience that she was unsure about, as the more she thought of it, the more she got turned on. “Maybe I need to think this over. This was gross but why do I like it?” Marnie muttered, not realizing that the words were escaping her lips.

The combination of Marnie uttering those words and having turned her back was an error that Zoroark was sure to take advantage of. He acted as though he was exhausted, panting a little bit, and hiding his still rock hard dick away so that she wouldn’t get suspicious. As soon as Marnie wouldn’t be able to see him, he made his move, leaping on top of Marnie and ripped off her jacket/dress combo with his sharp claws. The force of Zoroark’s weight had her fall down, catching herself on her hands and knees, a position that Zoroark was expecting. The straps of her dress were ruined and allowed Zoroark easy access to tear off the rest of the terrified Marnie’s clothes, leaving her with only her panties, the rest in tatters alongside her. Marnie wasn’t stupid, she knew what was going to happen, but she wanted it to be on her terms. She glanced over her shoulder at the entranced Pokemon, cock even larger than she thought, and whispered “It’s okay, just be gentle. Please. I don’ know how it's supposed to be.”

Zoroark, nice enough to not want to damage the scared woman nodded, his mane shaking as he did so. Zoroark, gently for the first time since Marnie knew him, tugged down her underwear, leaving a bare ass, and a pink, puffy pussy wet with desire before the hungry Pokemon. “Maybe make sure it's okay before you do...anything okay? Please?” begged Marnie, shaking her hips just enough to make what was available known to all that looked.

Zoroark howled at his triumph, dick once again having a bead of pre-cum dripping from its hole. He bent Marnie just a little bit before taking a few licks all along her vaginal flaps. A startled yelp from Marnie only spurred Zoroark on, his tongue going further in the virgin’s hole. He wildly took to this job like a champ, holding onto Marnie’s hips as he explored inside Marnie’s flower. Rough licks alongside the outside after had his tongue kiss Marnie’s clit, having her scream over and over, never knowing how good cunnilingus could be. 

“Oh fuck!” She wailed, face in the floor as Zoroark prepared her, “Just hurry up and fuuuck!” 

She stopped her line of thinking as Zoroark lined his fat cock in the perfect position and mashed his way through her pussy, tearing her hymen along the way. Marnie couldn’t make words at this point, the sudden pain followed by being full overwhelmed her. The gutteral noises that Zoroark was making mixed in with Marnie’s cries as he slapped her ass made a symphony that rang throughout the room. Knowing that Marnie was a virgin did not stop Zoroark from bottoming out inside Marnie in record time, nor did her weak voice asking for him to slow down stop Zoroark from having his way with her. The yelling that Zoroark made scared Marnie, who was pinned down as he ravished her pussy. However, her body had gotten used to being thrusted in, her own hips trying their best to match with Zoroark’s controlling grip. Marnie’s body was needing this, even if her brain was unsure, as she came from his commanding dick. Her pussy clenched tightly on Zoroark, who kept up the pace, having Marnie ride through her orgasm without any rest. 

Marnie was a mess, tears flowing down her face, mixing with the cum that was still sticking to her. She couldn’t make herself move due to the powerful orgasm, not that Zoroark would let her, still slamming into her, claws making light scratches on her ass cheeks. She originally wanted this to be over quickly, but as Zoroark roughly beat himself into Marnie over and over, she slowly got used to being treated as a fuck toy. As her tight, newly deflowered body got violated continuously, she resolved to take as much cock as her body desired, as nothing had ever felt this amazing to her before.

Zoroark could sense that he had turned Marnie’s leaf over to be into pokephilia and howled in success. He grabbed a hold of Marnie’s neck and thrust just a bit harder, causing the trainer to whine in pure pleasure. Knowing that his cock was about to blow, he quickly pulled out of Marnie, a whimper of confusion exiting her lips, and flipped her over so that he could see her face as he tunneled back into her cunt. Marnie, for her part, spread her legs as much as she could, entrapping them around Zoroark who was dragging his tongue around Marnie’s small perky titties. Zoroark was panting at this point, determined to cover Marnie’s breast with as much saliva as her feet were minutes ago. His own grunts were matched by Marnie, who just realized that she loved having her tits played with and she grabbed whatever nipple that Zoroark was not bathing and pinched them, building her own pleasure.

Another mind-shattering orgasm was building inside of Marnie, this one threatening to tear her apart from the inside. “It’s Coming!” she screamed, clutching as much of Zoroark as she could, “Can we cum together?” 

Zoroark howled in agreement, making sure that he was ready and once Marnie cried out a final time, his cock erupted inside of her. They screamed in unison as the cum gushed inside Marnie’s pussy, the force of which had Marnie begin to cum as well. She held Zoroark close to her, afraid that if she let go something terrible would happen. As her body was rocked by the orgasm, she peppered kisses alongside the sides of Zoroark;s snout, showing that she was okay with being his little cum dumpster. Zoroark was pleased that he was able to turn this tight minx into one that was going to be addicted to his cock, and others that he would allow to enter Marnie. He licked her face once again, not caring that his own spunk was there and slowly pulled out of Marnie, leaving a trail of cum from her twat to the floor. Zoroark looked at the mayhem he made, Marnie an almost drooling mess as the love that he shot into her was enough to convert anyone into being a slut for Pokemon once they were done with them.

He wasn’t entirely done with Marnie for the night just yet however. As Marnie whimpered at the dick leaving her, Zoroark sat her up and once again motioned for Marnie to take it between her lips. This time Marnie, cock drunk, was more willing and started to lick off their combined juices from the mostly spent phallus. Her lips kissed it all over, making sure to drag her tongue all around to clean him off fully. Zoroark was grateful and made happy little noises as Marnie did her work, before grunting as Marnie attempted to take him down her throat. She was completely new to this, but wanted to make sure she was doing everything correctly. Marnie went down an inch at a time, her jaw slick with her own saliva as well as the cum that was oh so recently excreted. Down she went, her bright eyes staring into Zoroark’s as she got to the halfway point, the smell overpowering everything but the salty taste in Marnie’s mouth that she was quickly growing to love much to her chagrin.

Marnie started to gag near the end, unused to holding so much in her cheeks, but Zoroark was not about to have her finish a job only half done and grabbed her head again, getting the remaining inch inside of her. Marnie couldn’t breathe properly, only able to smell Zoroark’s fur and the cum that wafed in the air. Almost passing out, Zoroark allowed her to back off just a tiny bit before fucking her mouth with a bit more force. Right when Marnie started to black out, Zoroark yipped a final time and shot the final bit of cum from his sack. Fortunately for Marnie, it was more like a drizzle than a fountain, but it was enough for the trainer to feel and to taste his salty gift.

Pulling out, Zoroark allowed Marnie a few gasps of air. The gym leader and day care worker was more than exhausted at this point. Naked, shivering from the air, and laying in piles of spunk, Marnie had never felt more vulnerable. The excitement of Zoroark taking control and the ecstasy that she felt when his giant cock was filling her was another feeling that she was not quite used to though. She stood up, knees weak from being enraptured and tried to smile at Zoroark, fingers holding her cum-swollen cheeks at the edges and simply said, “Well… don’t act up and maybe, just maybe, we can do this again.”

Before anything else could be said, Zoroark bounced up and licked Marnie’s face, slipping his tongue into her mouth. “Maybe this wouldn’t change the way Zoroark acted, Marnie thought as she awkwardly kissed the dark type Pokemon, “But I could get used to this.”

Clean up was a hassle, as Marnie had to quickly look around and rush out before any stragglers were to see her sticky body. She was still covered in his spunk, as Zoroark could only lick so much of her during their tryst, and once she could, Marnie returned Zoroark back in his pretty ball before he could get any more bright ideas. “I need a shower.” she sighed to no one, glad that her brother had the foresight to have them installed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Storm came running into the daycare center, panting and demanding that he gets= Zoroark back in his clutches.

“Listen here, do you know how much I had to put up with that beast? You owe me multiple apologies. First you ruined our floor and Then you had that Zoroark not even be trained in the slightest!”

Storm tried to stammer something out, “If I had told you about his… behaviors you wouldn’t have believed me. I’ve tried all over, Sinnoh, Johto, no one will take him for long. I just needed a couple of weeks away from the menace!”

Marnie sighed at Storm, who looked like he was going to cry, and looked him dead in the eyes with determination, “If you want to ever get along in Galar, you don’t want me angry. Take your change.” she says, throwing some of the money back at Storm, “But if you don’t want to be on my bad side. I propose a trade.”

“A trade?” questioned Storm, not understanding. “How will that work out? Don’t you hate this Zoroark as much as everyone else that tried to raise him?”

“Well thanks to my magnificent training, I finally got along with this here Zoroark, and he does things that you wouldn’t dream of to me.” Marnie smugly replied with an attempt at a wink, “He also clearly enjoys me more than you. So you can either let me have him, or a crowd of fanboys will pester you constantly until you leave the continent.”

Marnie motioned to a few of the Team Yell grunts that always seemed to follow her around and Storm got the picture. They scowled at the trainer and after Marnie showed that her troupe was all over the Galar region, all Storm could do was agree to just giving the Zoroark away instead of a trade, he was so frightened. They worked on the paperwork, which Storm rushed through just as quickly to get this ordeal over with. Just a little while later, Marnie got the deed to keep her new Pokemon and Storm ran off, swearing to never come back. 

Releasing Zoroark from his ball, Marnie kissed his snout. “You’re mine now,” she sweetly cooed at the Zoroark. “And know I’ll train you. My way.” she added with a wink, knowing just a bit more of what pleasures Zoroark will do to her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @PoisonAbstract on Twitter for news, reviews, and smut
> 
> (Only smut really)


End file.
